What's Love?
by cuppycakesprincess
Summary: Not so good at summarys had to change the old summary. just to get to the plot that id written down. Haru likes Torhu, Torhu secretly likes Haru, Akito likes haru in a really keep sake way. Haru tells torhu but torhu can't make up her mind on kyo, yuki, a
1. Prologue

What's love

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Sorry if Haru sounds out of character but I wrote down what I had in mind. Also I'm sorry if I got a lot of miss spells I'm not very good at hard, long words. So you don't get confused about the story Haru and anyone else that comes up will be talking to you and telling you what happened and to the people they fell in love with. I guess its kind of like narrating.

ON with the story peoples chop chop!

Prologue

:Haru's POV:

What's happening to me? What is this feeling? I think I love her! But does she love me? No... She loves the cat and the adorable rat!

Why can't she love me and only me! Oh boy...I'm starting to think like Akito. How will I tell her? What will she say? There's one thing

that's a problem. If she rejects me I'll probably go black. I don't want to harm her, but if I go black I won't be able to control my self.

Its hard to say but... I need help.


	2. Thoughts on that one Girl

**SORRY! I totally had to rewrite everything because chapter 1 really didn't go towards the plot.**

**THEN I had to change the summary because I lost the old plot from my head and found a better plot. But I still kept the prologue. I have a question did you guys ever read a HaruxAkito fic before because I never did.**

**Review response time :**

**PshycoDancingBookworm: **Sorry but its going to be way different than what you read at school but it'll probably be better then what you read anyways.

**BoNNie 14: **And you'll know what happens next! I just change my summary so don't get confused.

**Fb-addict: **BWAHAHAHAHA yes the evil of all evils cliff Hangers. I hate them but I couldn't help it .

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FB! sniff I wish I did though.**

**I have to tell you now but if I don't get 10 or more reviews I might not go on. SO DON'T LET THE FLAME DIE DOWN PEOPLES COME ON!heehee or it might depend on how much I love you guys. I might take a long time to update so please don't leave me alone.**

**HERE IT COMES dada dada dada (Jaws theme) **

**Chapter 1:**

It was early summer, momoji and I was standing in the main house garden. Momoji was

his hyper self, like usual. I had one thing on my mind, Love. 'What's Love? People say it's what

makes this world go round. Love makes you have that butterflies feeling squirming around in

your stomach. Love is something I thought I'd never experience in my whole life.

That is, until I met that on girl. That one girl that made everyone smile just by looking at

her smile. That one girl that made Grumpy Kyo show some of his soft side. (I should know I saw

it.) That one girl that made non-talkative Kisa speak her first word in a long time. That one girl

who stole my heart. That one girl's name is torhu. Torhu Honda to be exact.' I was lost in

Thought until Momoji snapped me out of it. " Haru! Haru! Anybody home?" I turned my head

to face him until he shoved a rose in my face. " I said 'Isn't this rose pretty?'" "Yes Momoji, It's

a pretty rose." "YEAH!" I turned towards the Head Master window.

I saw him staring straight at me. Which was pretty freaky because he never looked at me

before. " What is it Haru?" momoji's voice made me jump a little. "Nothing momoji." A couple

of minutes passed by and I started to get bored. " Hey momoji." "Hmm?" " Do you want to visit

Torhu?" "..." "Well?" "SURE! So we headed to Akito's room tp ask (New Rule) I knocked on

Akito's door. A small faint "Come in." was heard threw the door. "Akito?" I said with a small

bow. "Can me and momoji go visit Torhu and the others?" Akito was at the same window

holding one of his birds perched on hid index finger. "Please Akito?" I said while bowing my

head lower to the ground, in a pleading voice. Finally he spoke "Momoji can go, I want you to

stay and, as you guys say it, hang out with me."

It took me awhile to process that into my brain. "But..." I said as my head flew up.

"THAT'S AN ORDER HARU!" "...yes sir." I bowed my head again and then left to find

momoji. "Momoji!" I yelled. Then I saw him running towards me and thought for a moment

'He's going to crash! COOL!' but then I saw him skid to a halt right in front of me 'Darn.' "So,

can we go?" " you can, I can't, I have to stay here and keep Akito Company." "What!" I didn't

want to continue the conversation so I said goodbye to momoji. And headed back to Akito's

room. The place where all my love went crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark

What's Love?

A/n: I didn't get 10 or more reviews, but I'm feeling generous so I'll post another Chapter. I only got one vote so the voting booth is still open. Please readers , if you have any friends who love to read fics for FB with pairings for TxH please tell them. I'm Desperate for more reviews, because I am so unsure if it's a good fic and I'm unconfident that my story is good. If you don't like it don't be afraid to tell me I can take it. Please.

Pairings for Voting:

HARUxTORHU: 1

HaruxAkito (boy version): 0

Here's the next and maybe last Chapter IF I don't get more reviews

xoxoSTORY SPACERxoxoxoxo

Chapter 2: Dark (Sucks I know)

When momoji left I turned to head to Akito's room. While I was walking I bumped into Hatori. "Hello Haru, What are you doing here I thought you left with momoji to see torhu?" I didn't want to talk to hatori with this problem for two things 1) I didnt want to talk and 2) I was too confused about this whole thing in the first thing, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked past him to continue to Akito's room. When I got there I knocked on the door and the way he answered I knew he was in a bad mood. " WHO IS IT?" GULP " It's me Akito, It's me Haru."

xoxoSTORY SPACERxoxoxoxo

:Akito POV:

Ah! The cow. I did tell him to 'Hang out' with me. I shouldn't yell at him he didn't do anything, but he's just so fun to pick on him that stupid oof. _Why do I care if I'm yelling at him? _'Knock Knock' "OH, just come in stupid!" Haru came in and he looked like he was shaking. '_Why is he shaking it's the beginning of summer so it should be hot?'_ "Akito?" I was too busy thinking to give him a talk backso I just said "Hmm?" It looked like something surprised him but I was to busy thinking. " what is it Haru?" He gave a little jump at the sound of his name. " You..You said you wanted to hang with me." Oh yeah I forgot about that. " Hmm. It seems that I did. I know I'm too SICK and Hatori will kill me if he finds out but would you show me the outside world?" (A/N I Know, I know Akito is way way way out of character but it's all part of the story watch) "YOU want ME to show you around? WHY?" I had to think about it without revealing the plan. " Uh..Um..because I know you won't tell hatori, and you should know what the others will say. Shigure will say '_No you're too sick to go out.' _Kyo will say '_HELL NO!' _And yuki... despises me." Haru wouldn't say anything probably letting it all slip down into his Thick brain, but that's why I love him.

xoxoSTORY SPACERxoxoxo

:Haru POV:

Akito wants to see outside? But I can't do it! I have the worst sense of direction in the world!

"Uh...Akito?" "Hmm?" I couldn't bring myself to answer him. "I..Uh..I can't." "WHAT? WHY NOT?" gulp "I have the worst sense of direction, I might get us lost!" He seemed to calm down a little bit but I can tell he was a little upset. "So? I f we get lost, then we'll get lost together so what? I want to go out and if I don't go out you will be stuck in the Dark room!" (Did I have the right name? If I didn't then can you please tell me and I fix it. Thxs!) "What!" I didn't want to get akito lost because if I got lost then I'd probably go to shigure's house and I know how Akito despises Torhu. I didn't want torhu to get hurt by this crazy man." I can't ! I'll just get you lost. We can end up in china and I still won't know where we were!" I knew from the start it was a bad idea to talk back but I didn't know no other way to tell him No. "AAARGH! That's it!" Next thing I knew Akito grabbed my collar and was dragging me towards the room every Shoma Hates. "NO! NO AKITO! PLEASE DON"T PUT ME IN THERE PLEASE!" I pulled at my collar and begged and begged akito not to put me in there. I couldn't turn black because even Black was scared of that crazed maniac. "TOO BAD! When your ready to take me to see outside then you'll come out. Oh and by the way if you don't do it by a month you'll have your memory erased no matter what Hatori says you will forget everyone even Torhu!" And with that said he threw me into the room and shut the door. The Room was VERY very ...dark.


	4. Author's note

PYl: Hello my lovely readers! I Just wanted to say I have total writersblock and that the computer was taken from me all school year that was left and im thinking about another chapter right now. Im also writing a fan fic for DNAngel Yaoi Krad/Dai so if you love that couple then please read it, it sould be coming soon. I now have a co-writer so I shall have help. Please forgive my lateness. Thanks u guys rox!


	5. Another authers note

Hello! Its me Listen I got one reveiwer that changed my mind from stopping so for her I guess ill keep going its just I kinda stopped so I have to make the next chapter - - ' so please stay with me! Thxs u guys rock!! I'll do it as fast as I can.


End file.
